The Other Vessel
by Mldubb
Summary: Orochimaru had another vessel, one who hated Orochimaru and hated the one person who made all of his suffering be for nothing, Sasuke Uchiha. His name is Shiro. Can Naruto and his friends change his mind about Sasuke? Shiro will meet multiple hidden leaf shinobi, train with the Hyuga, and fight multiple people such as Sasuke, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and many more.'
1. My past

**Yo. Ok so this is my fist Fanfic so don't be to harsh,but criticism is welcome. Also I watch the English dub so there will most likely not be anything like Chan,San,Kun,Sama etc... Also no Konoha,Sunagakure,Kumogakure,Kirigakure, or Iwagakure. If you would like to see this stuff let me know in reviews. The next chapture should be here soon because i already have 7 pages in docs. I don't on Naruto, Kishimoto does and I only own my OC Shiro, this story, and any other characters I decided to make.** **Last thing, this was beta read and edited by Thomas Drovin. Ok please review and enjoy.**

I woke up with a jerk in the middle of a dark and foggy night, drenched in sweat and both fresh and dried blood. Looking around I saw I was still in my 'quarters' assigned me by my 'master.' This was nothing new to me, I had been waking up like this since the beginning.

My name is Shiro. I'm only 12 years old but with all I've been through and suffered, I look like I'm 15 or 16 already. When I was much younger, three years old in fact, I was taken from my village and family by the 'Legendary Sannin' Orochimaru. I didn't know it at the time but he 'selected' me because of a kekkei genkai I possessed. He said he saw 'possible potential in me' and wanted me to be his 'vessel' once I got older and stronger.

For the next 9 years after that Orochimaru often trained me, brutally and harshly. When I wasn't being trained Orochimaru did 'research' on me, with the assistance of his follower Kabuto Yakushi. It was during these research experiments my kekkei genkai was activated. Apparently it made my body adapt to ANYTHING that went into it. I could get poisoned only once and after that...my immune system would been able to neutralize it the next time THAT particular poison was used on me. Also it turned out I could absorb large amounts of chakra when needed.

But when I was young I knew nothing of this...OR what my ultimate fate was to be. All I knew was that Orochimaru was the master, and I, like all the other followers, were expected to live, fight and die for his cause. However this soon changed. After 9 years of 'experimentation' and fighting Orochimaru's subordinates and other test subjects, my respect had turned into disgust. My amazement turned into anger and my fear slowly became hatred. It turned out Orochimaru had taken out BOTH of my eyes from my head while I was recovering from my latest bout of 'training.' In fact he had DISSECTED them looking for an explanation to a power I didn't not know I had yet! Finding nothing...my right eye was replaced by a new one I that I KNEW didn't belong to me, but thankfully my original left eye was returned UNHARMED. Even though they were different the right was almost identical to my left eye, except it was a darker brown.

After that I went from, what I thought, was a peaceful life into a shinobi world. I went to being feared by many, I ended hurting innocent people...I became the very thing I was afraid of. But as a young child I still never lost hope thinking that Orochimaru had a great purposeful use for me. But even though I believed this...I was still incredibly lonely. I wanted answers from a person who seemed to have them all and STILL never got a hint. All I knew was that Orochimaru wanted me to be a killing machine and when I was old enough I would be his 'vessel' who would wear me like a new pair of clothes. Every day I would train in order to be stronger for a reason I did not know. I had grown very strong and was good with ninja tools and ninjutsu but I prefered taijutsu most of the time.

Kabuto used to supervise my training, it was he who noticed my larger chakra and taught me basic medical ninjutsu. Even though I was supposedly Orochimaru's vessel he did have two others. One was Kimimaro Kaguya, and the other was Guren of the crystal style. Kimimaro was incredibly sick and was slowly dying, but he was a far better candidate than both Guren and myself. But as I had spent more time with Orochimaru than Guren, and despite the fact she was stronger and older than me he saw more promise in was because he was so 'fond' of me, Orochimaru had given me a 'special' form of the curse mark. It had been given to me as a 'reward' for getting some Hidden Grass Ninjas to join his cause, also my kekkei genkai somehow changed it. Now it was both more powerful and PAINFUL than a regular curse mark, but unlike the other users I didn't depend on it and rarely used it. It wasn't because of the side effects, or because I relied on my own strength...it was because of who/what the curse mark represented!

Then one day, when I was nine years old, Kabuto came looking for me.

"Come with me Shiro," he told me. "Lord Orochimaru wants to see you outside for some special training."

Reluctantly following Kabuto outside we emerged onto a huge field that was completely. "Hey what's going on?" I asked turning around to face Kabuto but he had already gone.

I turned back and stood dead still...I could sense people nearby. I wasn't a sensory type shinobi so I didn't KNOW who was there.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I yelled out threateningly. I closed my eyes trying to use my silent killing technique I was taught to at least locate the direction of my enemy. Then I heard something...

"Orochimaru," I heard a voice say arrogantly. "THIS is who I'm supposed to fight? A little kid?"


	2. Shiro vs Sasuke: Orochimaru's amusement

**A/N: OK guys whats up. Please leave a review as I value everyone's opinion. And again I watch the English dub so if you want me to use thing that are in the Japanese version or manga I can change it so it has things such as chan , kun , sama,Konoha, Root instead of the foundation, etc. All right I give you Chapter 2! Also to anyone who plans to read continue reading I'm remaking chapters so yeah if it takes awhile sorry.I don't speak Japanese and will use translate for words. I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters Kishimoto does. I only own Shiro and this story. This chapter was beta read by Thomas Drovin**

"WHO'S THERE?!" I yelled threateningly out to the person who I KNEW was out in the field with me. However for some strange reason my guard was down, for I was feeling both comfort as well as fear at the same time. It was like something or SOMEONE inside me was calling to me. It was telling me that THIS moment would forge the path of the rest of my life. That this DECISION would shape my hopes, mold my dreams, and alter my ambitions. I wondered if this person I sensed would help me or hurt me.  
"Hello?" I called out again. "Is that you Orochimaru?

Then before I knew it a blue streak was running right towards me. It moved at such an incredible speed, before I knew it I felt something sharp and cold on my neck. My opponent had run up and put a Kunai Knife to my neck! Even though I had been training my whole life for situations like this, I was at a loss at what to do next.

'Wait a minute... I can FEEL something from this person. No, it's not a feeling. Yes, I can definitely feel someone. Was it...him? Was it the one who had saved me? No...this person was different. I feel less sadness and more hatred.'

The person who was holding the Kunai Knife at my neck suddenly released me. "You're weak," he sneered at me. "Orochimaru," he called over his shoulder. "Why would you have me waste my time on such a loser like this?"

"He is not weak Sasuke," Orochimaru smiled as he appeared behind him. "You just caught him with his guard down."

The boy know as Sasuke, I've heard THAT name somewhere before haven't I?, looked at me, scoffed then rolled his eyes.  
"I should have known," he said turning to Orochimaru. "But if this kid will get me closer to my revenge, then I will fight him."

The boy Sasuke turned back to me. I stared at his eyes. There was nothing I could see in them but loneliness and hatred.

"Lord Orochimaru," I said turning my attention to the Snake Ninja. "Do really I have to fight him?"

"Oh yes," Orochimaru said licking his lips with his long tongue in satisfaction. "You will fight Sasuke today here and now."

"Oh…ok," I said sadly. I then turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Orochimaru calls me Shi," I said turning my attention back to Sasuke. "But you can call me Shiro, or Shi. (Shi can mean death in Japanese) I hope we can at LEAST be friends."  
I held out my hand out waiting for him to shake it, after a short pause he took my hand and shook it

"I have no interest in being your friend," he said to me. "The only reason I'm shaking your hand is because it would be rude NOT to."

"Oh," I said blandly my smile fading at this statement. "So," I sighed to Orochimaru. "How bad do you want me to hurt him?"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," Orochimaru smiled. "Sasuke is much stronger than your last few opponents."

"That's good to know," then I frowned. "What happened to Suigetsu?"

"You don't have to worry about him now…"

'How could I NOT worry? Suigetsu was my first friend at Orochimaru's stupid hideout. Before him I had to listen to that lackey Kabuto talk about the Legendary Sannin, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and some secret organisation lead by some guy named Shimura or something. Well MOSTLY things like that...oh well. That's not something I can think about right now. I have to kick this kid's butt.'

"Ok Sasuke," I said looking at my opponent. "Whenever your ready."

We were roughly about the same height but that was because I found it easier to be a spy if I was smaller. So Orochimaru had taught me to use a jutsu similar to the Sannin Tsunade which altered my height and weight making me look younger than I am. I was only nine but if I continued to grow naturally I would be much taller than average people in the Five Great Nations.

"I've been ready for the past three hours," Sasuke said to me dully.

'What's up with him?' I thought as I got into a fighting stance. 'I know he thinks he's better than me but who pissed in his cereal?'

As soon as Sasuke saw me get ready he charged towards me with a kunai. I attempted to dodge it and he ended up stabbing my right arm. 'Wow! He's super fast alright! Ahhh man my arm! Good thing I'm left handed!' I looked around and saw three trees nearby. 'Hmm...' a had a plan forming. I sure hope it would work.

"Earth Style Mud Clone Jutsu!" I said making the appropriate hand signs. Immediately five mud clones appeared. I threw two smoke bombs and used a substitution to get up high in one of the trees. One mud clone sat in a tree near mine. That clone would switch places with the others while fighting, that way I could analyze Sasuke's fighting style to determine whether to use ninjutsu or taijutsu to fight him So far the clones had Sasuke in a position where he could only defend and dodge attacks...or at least that's what I thought.

Before I knew what was happening Sasuke charged forward and punched one clone right in the face, causing it to dissolve into a messy puddle on the grass with a noisy Splat! He the proceeded to destroy the other three clones before throwing two suriken and a kunai knife finishing off the clone hidden in the tree next to me. Splat! Splat! Splat! SPLAT!

'Damm it! I didn't want to fight up close yet!' Then I started throwing up more hand signs before jumping out of the tree. "OK!"

I had Sasuke trapped inside of a genjutsu so strong that only someone at Jonin level with genjutsu knowledge could break it.

"This is a pretty strong genjutsu," Sasuke said in amusement. "But even something like THIS can't defeat an Uchiha!"

'Uchiha? HE'S an Uchiha? I KNEW I'd heard his name before! According to Kabuto and Orochimaru, he's the brother of Itachi Uchiha who massacred his own clan.' My genjutsu sent vines growing up from the ground where they wrapped themselves around Sasuke and were slowly crushing him. Sasuke silently struggled to get free for a moment, then he stopped moving completely.

'That was almost too easy... ' Then I looked and saw Sasuke had is eyes wide open not blinking them at all. 'Now what's he doing?'

Sasuke had closed his eyes and said to himself "Sharingan." He then opened his eyes and they were now RED and there were black pattern like things in his iris. The black things were spinning for a bit then they finally stopped.

"That's a fully awakened three tomoe Sharingan …!" I gasped in sudden realisation.  
Then before I knew it my genjutsu had been broken. Sasuke lunged at me with incredible speed punching at my face. I punched back but he blocked. Then I started throwing a rapid series punches and kicks at him all at the same time.

"Hn...If you think you're good than you've never fought an Uchiha before!" Sasuke snapped confidently as he blocked and countered every punch and kick I threw at him causing me to glare at him.

'Just who does he think he is? He isn't even a truly trained Uchiha! I'll bet he was probably trained by some Hidden Leaf bum.'

"No duh you idiot!" I said in annoyance voicing my thoughts out loud. "Itachi is THE last Uchiha." THAT statement suddenly got Sasuke VERY angry, seeing this I went on an idea forming in my mind. "You're just some punk who happens to be RELATED to him aren't you? You're not AN Uchiha, its only in your blood!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled furiously letting his guard down. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Taking my chance I punched Sasuke right in the face. Then with a cry of "Earth Style Mud Wall!" Two mud clones appeared from the wall of mud I managed to create and hold Sasuke still.

"Good fight!" I said proudly.

But Sasuke wasn't ready to quit JUST yet. He awakened his curse mark causing WINGS to sprout from his back. He jumped up in the air and glided toward me. Before I could do anything he gave a cry of "CHIDORI!" causing a ball of lightning to grow around his hand. He then dived towards me striking me in the chest with his attack making everything go dark.


	3. A long journey : Battle at the border

**Yo. Please review as I want to know what people think of my story. Also this has nothing to do with where the story is now but Shiro is to strong now that I think about it so most characters will get a buff. Sense this this is an AU do you guys think I should make Asuma die or prevent it? Chapter 3 takes place 3 years after chapter 2 and yes Shiro is 12 not 15 or 16 so he is about Konohamaru's age.** **I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters Kishimoto does. I only own Shiro and this story. This chapter was beta read by Thomas Drovin**

Time skip 3 years later-

Shiro POV:

I lay in my chambers running a hand over the scar Sasuke had left on my chest where he had hit me with his chidori. It was a lightning tree shaped scar which was much lighter than the rest of my brown skin. After two years of dealing with Sasuke's attitude I grew to dislike him immensely. Our 'training' started getting pretty hard when he started using his sword in our fights. Sasuke seemed to acknowledge my power, but at the same time he dismissed the fact that I was a real person and he would end up injuring me (But not so badly that that Kabuto couldn't heal me) every chance he had in battle. The fact we were 'teammates' also didn't work well with me, but once Sasuke was claimed as Orochimaru's 'official vessel'...I grew to hate him even more. Orochimaru had taken me in and had trained me from scratch...then Sasuke came in and made everything I did all for nothing! The one thing that REALLY bothered me the most, was Sasuke didn't care at all! He could do whatever he damn well wanted...and somehow, he wanted more. That was why I HATED Sasuke Uchiha and why ...I was going to kill him.

"Lord Orochimaru has a mission for you Shiro," Kabuto said walking casually into my room scaring the crap out of me. 'For a ninja I have a problem keeping my guard up in places I feel comfortable in…this is a problem I need to fix. Especially if I was going to kill HIM.'

"What does that creep…I mean SNAKE Orochimaru want?" I said shamelessly breaking out of my thoughts. I know Kabuto wanted me to show Orochimaru more respect, but my respect for OTHER human beings had left me quite a while ago.

"You will go to the Hidden Leaf Village," he told me. "Infiltrate their defences. Find out their secrets, weaknesses and anything else that can help Lord Orochimaru take over the Leaf. You may kill any shinobi you choose as long as you can cover it up and make it seem like it never happened. If you aren't 100% sure that you can kill them, DON'T TRY. Also, don't touch the Hokage, as Lord Orochimaru would like to deal with Lady Tsunade himself. You're also NOT to hurt Naruto Uzumaki too much, Lord Orochimaru may have use for him."

"Is that all?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"I can see right through you Shiro," Kabuto smiled.

"See WHAT exactly?" I asked in irritation.

"You're excited to get out of this hideout and go hurt some people."

I didn't care about hurting innocent people. If I absolutely HAD to, I would kill someone without hesitation (or at least that's what I THOUGHT). I definitely wasn't happy that Kabuto thought hurting people entertained me. I had no interest in hurting people. People who are COMPLETELY heartless don't belong in this he was right about me wanting to leave.

"Ok," I sighed in defeat. "But WHY can't I hurt Naruto? If I kill him, can't I just absorb the Nine Tails?"

"No, you can't," Kabuto said becoming serious adjusting his glasses as he did so. "Have you ever USED your kekkei genkai? Besides," he went on. "You're a bit old to become a Jinjuriki. You may be able to beat Sasuke but that doesn't mean you can beat a tailed beast," he said sternly.

'All good points but I'm definitely going interact with Namikaze… wait a minute...who IS Namikaze? Just how did I get that name mixed up with Uzumaki?' "Yeah I guess you're right...but can you explain to me what my Kekkei genkai even DOES?"

"No," he said simply. "You have to find that out on your own."

I rolled my eyes, for it was not the first time I got THAT answer. Grabbing a Leaf forehead protector, I had taken off one of my assignation missions I put it on my head and signalled for Kabuto to leave the room. Once alone I then took of my haori and baggy pants. I replaced my outfit with black and grey pants, along with a black jacket with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol on the left side. Then I gathered some ryo, collected my ninja tools and put on my dragon blade and eye pendant. The pendant was called the 'Eye off the Tailed Beast.' They were all I had left from my Clan and I had no memories of it, because Orochimaru sealed them inside my brain…when I was younger.

I decided to get some sleep before I left, so I did. I awoke around about 4 am then I went to gather a few extra supplies including food pills, a map and a tent which I put in a Storage Scroll. I also took a Snake Summoning Scroll, just in case of unexpected emergencies, then I left for my mission.

I traveled for about 2 hours until dawn, then found myself an Inn where I had a meal, checked my route on the map before setting off again. It was around Noon when I finally crossed the Border into the Land of Fire once there I found another Inn and got some sleep. I woke at around 3 pm, ate a few food pills and then hit the road again. After another two and a half hours more, travel and with Dusk starting to fall, I found myself at the Gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. "I did it!" I cried out in triumph. "I'm heeere! In record time too!"

I felt that everything was going perfectly for me until...SWOOSH! Five shuriken flew at my face missing me by inches. I had saw them coming without even looking, for some reason I could see EVERYTHING within at least a kilometre around me. Three shinobi were in the trees behind me so I turned around to face them. FLING! Another two shuriken came flying at me, one hitting my left cheek and other my right.

"You guys have terrible aim!" I laughed whipping out my snake summoning scroll. "What miserable Village did you come from?" I said making the correct hand gestures. "Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted. At once a small yellow eyed snake with blue scales appeared. "Hey Volt," I said to it casually. As his original vessel Orochimaru had contracted me to use multiple of his new Snake Summons, it was how I had met Volt in the first place. He had helped me out a lot over the years of my training and he had helped me out of a lot of tight situations.

"What do you need from me Massster?" the male snake hissed to me.

"Volt," I instructed him. "I need you to redirect ANY shuriken that come in this direction using lightning style. I don't want anyone close by to get hurt."

Turning my attention back to my attackers I saw only two of them in trees now. 'What happened to the third one? Just a minute…How the heck can I see them at all? They're ninja's and should be concealed from me!'

While I was thinking about how I was able to see my enemies, several senbon whizzed past my back which I JUST managed to dodge. Unfortunately, I then got hit by several more from the opposite direction 'OOOOOW! Those ones got me! But I SAW that first lot of senbon get thrown at me JUST before they hit!'

I now felt felt kind of weak, no doubt those senbon were poisoned. I quickly weaved the correct hand signs and yelled "Earth Style: Tar Trap!" Black tar flew out of the ground splatting one of the attacking ninja to the tree they were on, giving me a good opportunity to see their headbands. 'What the hell is THIS?! They're Hidden Sound Nin!'

"Alright you three stand down," I ordered them. "I'm-"

"We know exactly who you are Shiro," one of the Sound Nin cut me off. "Orochimaru has grown a little TOO fond of you despite having Sasuke with us. So, we're here to make sure you won't BE of any use to him after this."

'Oh, so THAT'S what this is all about!' I thought disgustedly to myself. 'They're just jealous followers of Orochimaru wanting to PROVE themselves to him by eliminating the competition! He probably doesn't even know they're here!'"Well then," I said to them threateningly. "I HOPE you're prepared to get the crap beaten out of you for this. Most honorable ninja would give you a chance to retreat or even surrender. But because you're attacking me, your superior! I'll make sure to dispose of YOU for Orochimaru's sake." I looked at my snake Volt. "Let get 'em! I don't care about the shuriken anymore."

"Okay sssir," Volt said to me obediently.

We then both said the name of the jutsu we had made a long time ago. "Collaboration Style: Plasma Cannon!" Our actions created a huge spark that grew into a fireball, provided by Volt which then collided with my chakra and condensed it into a purple ball of pure energy. I then hit the attack at the Sound Nin still stuck to the tree with my tar. His entire body erupted into flames and he gave a terrible scream which was most likely to indicate he was now severely burned. His smoking and burning body fell to the ground hitting all the branches on the way down as he did so.

'He's definitely in pain now! I probably overdid it, I hope I didn't kill him.' Just then MORE shuriken flew at me from the front and from behind as well as the left and right. I could SEE all of them coming at me, but as I was poisoned I couldn't move fast enough to dodge all of them. I got hit by at least half of them. I was bleeding a lot and I was starting to felt light headed.

"Volt" I gasped trying to catch my breath. "That's enough…you can leave."

"But Massster you're hurt!" The snake said to me in concern. "Are you sssure you want me to leave?"

"Yes," I said in confirmation.

"OK then…sssee you sssoon," and with that Volt vanished with a 'poof.'

Once alone I threw a smoke bomb for cover then I made my way to the burnt body of the Sound Ninja I had just got. I jumped up silently on the branch he was on and checked him out, as I did so I took a breath to assess the situation.

'Ok…I'm bleeding and I'll bet the leader is of this 'team' is actually ANBU level. If he cares about his comrades he'll get them now and retreat. But I'm injured so much all he has to do is follow the trail of blood and get me.'

As I was thinking this the squad leader attempted to kick me from behind but again dodged as I mysteriously saw everything around me. 'How the hell am I DOING that? It's like 360-degree vision!'

"LISTEN!" I said in a voice as hard as steel as I swung around and grabbed the man's foot. "You have 20 seconds to get your comrades and leave RIGHT NOW! If you don't I'll either kill you guys or tell Orochimaru that you interfered and almost compromised my mission! And as I appear to be one of his 'favorites' who do you think he's more likely to believe? Me or you three idiots?"

Hearing this threat, the man did as I told him and left. My eyes suddenly grew heavy and I fell from the tree, hitting the ground with a CRACK! It was the most pain I had felt in a long, long time. My vision grew hazy. The pain was increasing. I started to scream in pain. The pain increased even more. It hurts so much all I could do was cry.

It was then…I became aware of a girl walking cautiously over to me. Her hair was purple or blue, but I was in so much pain I couldn't be sure.

"Hey...are you ok?" she asked me gently. "Hold on I'll go get help some."

I just lay there crying my eyes out until everything went dark.


	4. Arrival: Finally in the Leaf

**Hey it's chapter 4. But c'mon guys only a few reviews . Naruto will still say "Believe it" If you have any questions let me know so I can make it clearer. I don't own Naruto Kishimoto chapter was edited by Thomas Drovin. yeah let me know how you like it and with out further ado.**

I woke up in a hospital bed feeling sore, my whole body was heavy and all of my muscles ached. I looked down at myself and realized that my jutsu had broken and I was back to my normal height, which was about 5'9'' tall (179 cm).  
Sitting next to me was girl with pink hair, pretty green eyes, a cute face, and a forehead...bigger than most. 'Do all girls have such huge foreheads?' I thought to myself curiously. 'Maybe I'll ask once I'm out the hospital.'

"Oh you're finally awake!" she smiled. "I was told you were attacked. What happened to you?"

"Uhh..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't talk to people NATURALLY, only during a battle! Words, against some opponents, are better at getting into a persons head than a genjutsu. Smack talk, insults, verbal torments...you name it. I could access the situation to, eventually, find people's flaws if I looked hard enough. But I wasn't battling and she was obviously a medical ninja of some sort, so it was boys and girls, as it were. 'I'll just twist the truth a bit…'

"Uh... you see...I was sent to the Hidden Sound... for a spy mission...when some Sound-Nin attacked me. So I decided to show them how a true shinobi fights. Then as I was on my way back, a reserve team ganged up on me to avenge their defeated friends. Those guys fight dirty in regards to that."

"I see," the girl said thoughtfully. "Well you were poisoned pretty badly by them, but your body recovered almost completely on its own.  
You'll probably be sore all over though. That type of poison attacks the nerves and muscles directly to cause pain, and then slowly paralyze you before you die."

"Well thank you for healing me," I said politely.

"No problem," the girl smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Sakura...Sakura Haruno."

I stared at her hand for a minute and then realized what she was doing. "You can call me Shiro," I replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Shiro!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah you too," I said dully. "Are you the one who got me here? When I passed out I mean."

"No, that wasn't me. That was Hinata. She's been waiting for you to wake up. Just wait a sec and I'll go get her."

I waited for the pink haired girl to leave the room before I slowly got up and walked to the window. 'I could probably climb out and be perfectly fine,' I thought as I looked out. 'But that won't help with my mission. I want to know what happened to my sight and WHY I could suddenly see all around me while I was battling.'

Just then a girl with dark purple hair, whitish-lavender eyes and a purple jacket walked in. "H-hi!" She said shyly as I turned around to face her.

"Thank you very much for getting me here," I said to her seriously. "I owe you a lot, if there's anything I can do to help you, ever, just ask." I really intended to repay this girl. True I probably WOULD have survived the poison, but I still felt like I had to repay her. I also would find a way to thank Sakura, something seemed...special about her, like I knew her from somewhere. "I'm Shiro."

"Um...I'm H-Hinata Hyuga." she replied confused by my words and actions.

'Hyuga? Where have I heard that name before? Of course! The Hyuga clan! One of the most honorable clans in all of the shinobi world. They had some kind of dojutsu that only the Sharingan could rival. I'd like to know all about that. Wait...if she's a Hyuga I definitely need to know her. She's most likely a gentle fist user and all that taijutsu I can learn from her can help me.'

"How d-did you get so hurt?" Hinata asked me curiously.

I told her what I told Sakura but this time I told her about my eyes.

"The Byakugan..." Hinata gasped. "I'm s-sorry I have to go," she said running out of the room.

'What was that she said? I think she said Byakugan. The Hyuga dojutsu that…Oh crap! Do I have Byakugan?!'

"You ok?" Sakura asked as she came back in.

"Sakura do know anything about the Byakugan?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Uh... well you might not know about it," I lied to her. "But a few years ago, some Hidden Cloud shinobi kidnapped someone in the Hyuga clan to obtain their eyes. I was just wondering WHY it was so valuable?"

"Why? Well the Byakugan is a kekkei-genkai more specifically a dojutsu, similar to the sharingan." I winced the second she said sharingan. Sakura noticed and asked if I was ok.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I've been in and out of this village since Orochimaru attacked because of all the missions it generated."

Sakura stared at me like she was waiting for me to continue speaking.

"Oh," I said going on awkwardly "Well basically I was wondering if you could show me around, so I can see what changes I missed since my last few missions."

"Oh yeah that's no problem, just for me outside ok?"

I nodded and walked out of the room, after wandering around the corridors for a while I eventually found my way outside the hospital. After a ten minute wait Sakura eventually joined me.

"Hey Shiro!" she said as she ran up. "Sorry for making you wait like that, now that I'm here we can start that tour you wanted."

We spent the next thirty minutes walking around Leaf Village with Sakura pointing out all the major changes to me as we went. 'I wonder,' I thought to myself. 'Maybe the Leaf Village Library can help me out. That probably has all kinds of helpful information in it. Especially about the Hyuga clan, just in case I was one and more importantly is there a weakness to the sharingan.'

"Hey Sakura where's the library?" I asked her breaking out of my thoughts.

"Not far from here," she replied eagerly. "I'll show you."

'Sakura seems interested in talking to me. That's the last thing I needed right now, some girl asking me questions about my fake life. I don't even KNOW if she's in Kabuto's cards, so if she's a threat I would have NO idea.'

As we continued along our way, a girl with platinum blonde hair and bangs that covered half of her face walked up to us. She had blue eyes, roughly Sakura's height and age, and was wearing a high collared purple blouse with a matching skirt. "So," she said smirking to Sakura mockingly. "You finally got yourself a boyfriend, huh Billboard Brow?"

"He is NOT my boyfriend," Sakura replied calmly with a restrained fury in her eyes. "Besides," she went on suddenly with an evil smile. "It's not like you could get one, could you? Innoooo-Piiigggggg."

At that drawn out insult the two girls started calling each other name's at the top of their voices. Sakura would call Ino 'Ugly' and she other would call Sakura 'Forehead Girl.' Due my unfamiliarity with these girls and the urgency of my mission, I said goodbye to Sakura thanking her again for her help and quickly left. It was getting dark now and apart from the fact I had actually made it to the Hidden Leaf about a day ago, I had accomplished nothing...yet. But my search for the Library was brought to a halt by my stomach growling. Sighing I reached into my pocket and took out my Ryo. Looking around for a place to eat I found a small stand that had a sign above which read "Ichiraku Ramen."

As I walked towards the ramen stand I saw a man with tanned skin and brown hair pulled in a ponytail, stand up from where he had been sitting eating. 'He's still talking to someone I think,' I noted as I continued my approach. I was close enough not to notice that there was a scar on the bridge of the man's nose.

"I'll see you soon Naruto," he said as he left.

'Naruto huh? So the Jinjuriki is here!' I took a seat next to a spiky blond haired, blue eyed boy who was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit. As I looked at him, I saw three empty ramen bowls on the counter next to him. The boy was scarfing down ramen fast. Very fast.

"Is that all son?" an older man, who I assumed was the owner, asked from behind the counter.

"Four bowls are you crazy?" the boy laughed."Keep them coming old man!"

"Are you rich?" I asked in surprise at the amount of ramen he was eating. "How can you afford it?"

He looked at me and had cheesy grin. "It's just my reward for another mission," Naruto said turning to me with a cheesy grin. "Believe it!"

"Hmm...you seem interesting, my name is Shiro, what's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"You must be the loudest ninja I've ever heard," I stated. 'Is the nine tails host REALLY this goofy?'

"I've never seen you before," Naruto said breaking into my thoughts.

'Oh Crap! I just HAD to engage in a conversation! Now how am I going to explain this? I guess I COULD say that I was 15 and that I graduated the academy early and that was why we haven't met. But now that I'm taller...'

"I graduated from the academy a few years ahead of you probably," I said adjusting my headband. "You're the kid who trained with Jiraiya right?"

"That's right!" Naruto nodded in confirmation. "I'm going to be Hokage one day believe it!"

"I wanna fight you," I said. "For fun of course," I added quickly. I was a student of Orochimaru so naturally I wanted to test Master Jiraiya's disciple. "Training Ground Three."

"Don't worry I'll be there!" He said confidently.

"What time?" I asked.

"Three o'clock!" He replied.

"Fighting this guy will get me closer to Sasuke," I whispered quietly. 'That was weird. It sounded like Naruto said the same thing as I did.'  
 **Please review and continue reading!**


	5. The Hyuga?:Sparring with the bowl cut!

**What's up guys it ya boy Mldubb! (Yes I'm a boy) Ok here's chapter five. Also I'm going to continue this story for a while, so do you want short chapters like what I've doing or should I make them longer? And BTW I might be starting a new story at the same time. It'll either be an AU where Sasuke has a younger sister or It'll be a Boruto time travel. I also am into other anime and cartoons so if you guys want me to make something hit me up in the PM thing on my account. If I've seen (read) the anime (cartoon/book) I'll consider writing it. Also if you guys would like me to add something like a love interest to this story please please please let me know. Your opinion is important to me as I want to know what you like/don't like about this fic.** **I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of it's characters Kishimoto does. I only own Shiro and this story. This chapter was beta read by Thomas Drovin** **So yeah keep reading, please reveiw, look forward to my new fic, and expect at more chapters of The Other Vessel.**

I ordered a bowl of ramen and talked to Naruto for a while. I finished my bowl quickly and was still very hungry. 'AHHH! THIS RAMEN IS AMAZING! A-MA-ZING! I NEED MORE! It's not very expensive.'

I decided not to treat myself to anymore. 'I can't waste my Ryo, I worked so hard to pickpocket.

Even though it was only about 5:30 at night, I was pretty tired. 'My body must still be recovering. At this rate nothing will get done.I better find a place to stay at least for the night.'

I said bye to Naruto and decided to find some place to sleep. I took out some of Kabuto's card while walking. I started shuffling them, and looked at the top card. Kakashi Hatake it read. I already knew who he was. I glanced at the card. He was strong. Really strong. This information was three years old. Who knows how strong this guy was now. I went to the next card. " Shikamaru Nara." He wasn't too fast or strong but he was extremely smart. I can't fight this guy I told myself. It said that he paralyzes his opponent and is a strategist. If I can't have him come to me, I can't analyse him. Then he would watch me if I attacked him. Next there was a girl named Tenten. She could summon ninja tools from numerous scrolls she possessed. I put the cards back in pocket and kept walking.

After searching for a place to sleep for what felt like forever I decided to ask someone to help me. I walked into a shop called Yamanaka flowers. Inside was the girl who was talking to Sakura earlier.

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers" She said half heartedly. She looked up and saw me and her face lit up. "Heey! I remember you!" She got close to my face smirked and said "Soooo, buying flowers for Billboa- I mean Sakura?"

"NO!" I snapped loudly "I just have a few questions." I said mildly irritated

She seemed upset at the fact that had yelled in her face but her smirk had returned.

" Oh you want to be my boyfriend?" She got in my face and said in a way that made thank God I couldn't blush.

I stared at her "You're testing my patience. I wanted to know if you about any inns."

"Oh ok. Well I'm to sure about the inns but I can definitely on I'll ask my Dad." She said.

"Never mind."

"What"

I didn't feel like waiting. "Thanks anyway."

" Wait, what? Come back! You can't just leave. Wait!"

But I already left.

I decided walk around and find someplace to sleep myself. After searching for a while I found the was closed but I was hoping to learn about the village especially the Uchiha, and Hyuga. 'I'm an elite ninja, no one will notice if I break into a stupid.

So I did. I jumped up a ledge and took out my dragon blade and used my chakra to cut a hole in the there I jumped in and began my search.

The library was HUGE. It had all kinds of things such as history and other things. I decided to look for a book about the Uchiha clan and after that I would look for the Hyuga. I search the library at least twice and there was nothing about the Uchiha clan besides the history of the Leaf police force and an old book about Madara's contribution to the foundation of the Hidden Leaf. 'Who cares about someone that's 100 years old. I didn't come here to learn about Hashirama's best friend.'

I was pretty disappointed by the fact that they had covered so much up about the Uchiha. They had a lot to hide,especially from Sasuke, but jeez Sarutobi. I bet the third and the Shimura guy really didn't want people to find out. Either that or the Foundation did it.

'Oh well, I guess I should look into the Hyuga. Do I have the byakugan?

'B,B,B where's B?' I found the B section. Byakugan. BY will be the last in the row. Got it. I found book. I also found a scroll about dojutsu,but was about a Rinnegan and those don't exist. I was going to find out if I had the Byakugan and try to find the Sharingan's weakness.I need to.

I crawled out the hole I made in the window and jumped on a nearby roof. I opened the first book. 'I definitely had the Byakugan,right? But how? Orochimaru didn't actually take my eye out to make my kekkei genkai more powerful,did he? And the book said the only those in the Hyuga have the Byakugan. Could one of my parents been from a Hyuuga branch family?'

'Could I be a Hyuga?Only one of my eyes responded. Could I have a different dojutsu in my right eye? Did my kekkei genkai do something like make my organs adapt along with others. If I had byakugan either my body would had turned my right eye into a normal eye or I would get two byakugan. But it seems like it made my eye brown like the other one but still keep the ability. Also Byakugan turns on and off. If the Byakugan wasn't mine it would always be on, just like Kakashi's Sharingan.'

'I guess I should learn about the Nine tails.' I took out Naruto's Kabucard (That's what I'm calling it). After looking into his card (and taking a nap) I went back to the library. Time to learn more about the Hyuuga. 'Let's find some kind of family tree or something.'

I did find one but it was only the main branch family. I thought I'd check it because technically I don't have the Hyuuga curse mark.I was looking through it and saw names ; Hiashi Hyuga and under that Hanabi Hyuga and next to that was Hinata Hyuga.

Now I didn't want to be a Hyuga. That couldn't be true. The same cute shy girl who took me to the hospital could use the Byakugan and knock out an inexperienced ninja in one blow? And she had a sister who was probably just as strong. I guess I should ask Hinata about the Byakugan.

I left the library to find a training ground. Using a water style jutsu to make the floor muddy, I then made clones. "Multi Mud Clone jutsu" I yelled.

If that jinjuriki made shadow clones I should make some of my own. About 80 clones appeared. "Some of you will practice each other using only taijutsu,20 only use ninjutsu ,and 20 only use ninja tools." I just sit here and gain experience. Of course it took a lot out of me but it was worth it.I told the remaining clones to try to Awaken the Byakugan. Watching myself try do that made me feel uncomfortable.

It was around 9 and I planed to train until midnight. "If anyone but me comes over here disappear." I told my clones.

I was going to find out as much as I could about the Leaf Village. I had to make sure people could actually believe I was from here. I keep feeling my clones coming to me the experiences coming into my my mind I could feel the Byakugan's awkwardness once more but in was 20 times weaker. I had been around the village a couple about 3 times and was starting to learn things about the village and could navigate around better. I was wandering around he started hearing someone.

"Hyah!Hyah ! I will make you proud Guy Sensei!" I saw some kid kicking trees. He wore a green jumpsuit with a flak jacket over it. I got a little closer and saw he had a black bowl cut and huge eyebrows. I sat on a tree branch and watched. When he kicked the tree I was sitting on I backflipped off the guy got on his guard.

"Who are you?" He asked somewhat aggressively.

"No one important….. You may call me Shiro ."I pointed to my headband. " I see you're training. Care to spar?" I asked him

"I will never turn down a battle. I will fight with not ninjutsu,genjutsu, but only taijutsu ! "

"Should I only use taijutsu too to make it fair?"

"No" He replied "Shall we begin?"

"I would appreciate it, if you told me your name."

"I am Rock Lee !" He sprinted toward me.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" He spun and kicked me right in the gut. The kick sent me flying into a tree. 'Yes, finally a strong opponent!'

I couldn't use all of my strength because I was tired and if I used ninjutsu to much I would make the clones disappear but still that was no excuse for his raw power. Lee had incredible speed and continually was punching at me. He was a little bit slower than Sasuke so Icould at least block his attacks. He then backflipped away and tried to kick me which I blocked just barely.

He came to hit me again but I dodged, and elbowed him in the back of the neck. He tripped and fell to the floor. "Shadow Mud clone Jutsu." It made three clones 'Oh no, I forgot about my shadow clones at the training grounds. I'm super low on chakra. How can I beat this guy?'

I let my clones collect data on this guy while I hid in a tree. My clones took turns fighting him. I could sense my clones on the training ground disappearing. Two were already gone. The last shadow clone punched him in the stomach. I swooped down from a tree and sucker punched Lee in the face.

We then kept striking and blocking each others attacks. We backed up simultaneously and caught our breath. He ran towards me yelling " SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!"

"FIRE STYLE PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

Lee came spinning and kicking while I shot small fireballs.'I'm low on chakra.' I made mud clones, using the last of my chakra. The somehow Lee had me wrapped up…. 'Oh no, a dancing leaf shadow " Clones Break my fall!" I yelled. We fell. Lee knocked out and I did right after.


	6. YES!: The Hyuga's meet Shiro

**OK Guys I'm on fire. JK So far a lot of views! Also Shout Out to Thomas Drovin, thanks for the reviews and beta reading. He's made me realize that our man Shiro doesn't have much backstory. So one of next chapters will be a little bit of backstory. I will be adding flash backs and things like that. Naruto, Naruto Shipuden and all of characters do NOT belong to me, they belong to Kishimoto. Also last chapter I asked if there should a love interest, this chapter I'll ask based what you know about Shiro so far who do you think his best friend will be? Please review. BTW if you review questions and suggestions are very much welcomed.**

I woke up at what I guessed was about eight in the morning and was greeted with the sight of a knocked out Rock Lee. Looking around I found myself still in the middle of the training ground he and I had fought in. All of my clones were gone and my body was incredibly sore, heck...I ached all OVER and my chakra was almost completely depleted. I looked over at the still unconscious Lee and saw he was in a very deep sleep.

'There's no way I knocked him out with a jutsu like that,' I thought quietly to myself. 'He must have been training hard too.'

With nothing better to do now, I decided to talk Hinata about the Byakugan. Of course I don't 'know' her, so I'll only ask IF I encounter her. I got out the Kabucards from my pocket and looked through them until I found Rock Lee's card, then I added the data I collected while fighting him last night. The had had card said he was fast, but I never thought he would be SASUKE fast!

Once finished I put the cards away and stood up. I was still low on chakra would have to take some food pills before my battle with Naruto. Actually...when I think about it, I may have a small addiction to food pills. But that could wait as my eyes were bothering me...a lot. Then I realized that not ONE of my clones could activate their eyes, so all I did was waste chakra with them.

Leaving Rock Lee behind to sleep it off I decided to walk around the Leaf Village and grab some breakfast.

"Now then...what can I eat?"

I opened my pockets to check for ryo, I had JUST enough to go buy a meal. I COULD go to a store and buy food...but I didn't feel like cooking anything with Fire Style Jutsu. Also I STILL didn't have a place to stay at, so buying a CHEAP meal was my best bet. But I only knew two places in Leaf Village to get cheap food. There was an 'all you can eat' BBQ and the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Honestly...both ramen AND barbecue didn't sound that good for breakfast but I ended up eating ramen anyway.

Once I finished eating I decided to get new clothes, since the ones I was wearing were dirty and tattered from my recent fights. I walked into the nearest clothing store and saw more clothes than I had seen my entire life.

'Hmm...' I thought to myself as I looked around the store. 'I'd better keep a LOW profile, because something told me that Sakura and that Yamanaka girl had LIKED shopping!'

There was all kinds of clothes but I eventually found a black and white hoodie with matching black pants that looked real good so I bought them. Leaving the store I found a quite area by a waterfall a little bit away from the village were I changed my clothes. I put my necklace on under my clothes, then put my shuriken pouch on my leg and flipped my hoodie over my head. This area by the waterfall was nice and peaceful. There wasn't a person in sight; except there was. Hinata was sitting right buy the waterfall gazing at it.

"Hey!" I called and waved happy that I actually managed to find her.

I must have caught her off guard because she gave a little surprised jump and developed a light blush as she saw me approach her.

"U-umm hi." she said shyly.

"Hey, you're Hinata right?" I asked in a way that sounded like I didn't know even though I really did.

She nodded in confirmation

"Do you know anything about dojutsu?" I asked as I joined her.

"Y-yes. It's an optical jutsu t-that grants the user different abilities d-depending on wh-what it is. C-could you p-please come w-with me?" she asked nervously. "T-there s-someone I want you to meet."

Puzzled but obliged I followed the nervous Hinata. We started walking away from the village and soon came to big building with the words "Hyuga Compound" written above the main gate.

"I-If you wait right here near the entrance," she told me as she started walking inside. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and I stood patiently outside waiting for Hinata to return with, whoever it was, that she wanted me to meet.

'Man this this house is so huge!' I thought to myself as I waited. 'No wonder it can fit an entire clan here.'

A few minutes past and Hinata came back with some long haired guy with eyes similar to hers, looking at him I could tell was between 16 and 18.

"I am Neji Hyuga," he introduced himself. A few minutes of silence passed as we sized each other up before Hinata took Neji aside and started telling him about my eye. I could hear them talking in low voice but couldn't quite make out what was being said. I could tell at once that Neji did NOT trust me.

"Hmm," he said at last once Hinata finished telling him about me. "Lady Hinata are you SURE about this?"

When Hinata nodded in confirmation Neji sighed and looked at me "What is your name?"

"My name is Shiro."

"Starting today Shiro, Lady Hinata and I will be training you. IF you have the Byakugan, as I was told you do, we will teach you how to use it. I must let you know I will not teach you EVERYTHING as it is sacred to the Hyuga Clan."

"I understand and I am grateful." I don't know HOW safe it is to train with my enemies but my only TRUE enemy was Sasuke and NEED to get stronger to beat him. "When do we start?" I asked.

"Umm h-how about tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked.

"Sounds good," I said excitedly. "Is that ok with you Neji?"

"If that is when you and Lady Hinata wants to do it than yes," he replied.

'Hmm...' I thought to myself. 'Neji doesn't seem to trust or LIKE me very much. It seemed like he didn't WANT to train me but he listened to Hinata. I wonder why?'

"Ok then!" I said eagerly. "See ya then!'

With the thought of getting stronger than Sasuke filling me with excitement, I ran back to the village.


	7. Attacked : Ino-Shika-Cho?

**What's up! So sorry guys not a flashback/backstorry chapter. I know I said I would do one and I will but I found a better place to put it and you'll see it soon. Every chapter I,m going to ask you guys a question. Who do You want to see Shiro fight next? I don't own Naruto Kishimoto does.**

What?! I continued walking. There is no way that someone could find him so how could he be about 4 hours I'm supposed to fight Naruto. I have to speak to the Hokage. Let's just hope she can believe that I would not be in the records. No,it was to risky. I could blow my cover. I was a trained spy/assassin but still it was to risky. I should just watch out for Hatake and anyone that is in the cards that I can't take, yet. I had no intention of killing anyone. I was not okay with slaughtering a village. I'll leave that to the boss.

I need to learn more about these people. I took out the cards and start looking through them. "Sakura Haruno." 'What ! I knew she was a kunoichi!' She was healed me in the hospital which mean that she had medical ninjutsu. The card didn't say much. Unless she's changed in the past three years she seemed pretty useless. "Neji Hyuga." Hmm, I knew he seemed tough. So he had the Byakugan, used the Hyuga Style and nin and taijutsu sacred to the main family. So he was the top in his class and made it into the third round of the chunin exams. Three years have past so he's probably a jonin.I wonder if he's like Sasuke "Choji Akimichi." The third member of the 16th Ino-Shika-Cho trio. So he works extremely well with Shikamaru. Hmm. He knows multiple expansion jutsus. He seemed strong but I'm guess that's the only thing he's got going for him.

Three hours until the fight, I stared at a clock. I jumped on a few roofs and looked around. I saw no one and decided to go to sleep. I woke up around 2:50. Guess I should find Naruto. I start jumping from roof to roof.

After looking through the entire village I thought it would be best to ask someone. Then I saw the Yamanaka girl walking with two guys. They were all holding flowers. 'I wonder if that's Asuma Sarutobi's students. I stared I the two guys. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, I remembered them from the cards.' I decided that I wouldn't talk to them as I didn't feel like talking to the girl and I didn't need a smart person like Shikamaru getting suspicious. As I stood on the rooftop and felt something push me. Then out of nowhere shadows appeared and cut me everywhere. As I fell off the roof, I just barely managed not to land on my face.

Ino looked at me like I was crazy "Are you Ok?"

I winced and saw that I was bleeding. A lot. At the sight of my blood everything looked different. I looked at the people around me. I could see their chakra networks,and their veins. I could the blue chakra and red veins almost intertwined. Where Leaf shinobi stood the outline their bodies were orange and the citizens were gold. Did this mean they we threats or something else. 'Did my Byakugan awaken? Byakugan can see chakra but why can I see organs ? I shouldn't be able to do that.'

I looked around but I could not hear I looked up at the girl was saying something but I could not hear. I looked at Choji who was freaked out, and then Shikamaru Nara who was looking around to see who did it. I looked at my stomach. I lost so much blood I could have my hearing came back. She kept trying to get my attention."I'm ok..." I said groggily wincing at the pain .

I need to heal my wound… My Byakugan deactivated and my vision grew hasey. The same terrible pain that had happened when I was attacked came back. 'No...Not again. I can't pass out.' I tried to get up. The girl grabbed me and gently set me back down. Her hands glowed with green chakra. 'She was a medical ninja. How did I fall? I should had been able to sense someone there. I wouldn't just fall like that. Someone was there, but who? Could it be that the ANBU are after me? No, it's too early for that. Did Orochimaru send those Ninja. No, he's supposed to be dead. I looked at my the blood on my side. Who could ha… Danzo Shimura…'

"You can use medical ninjutsu?" I asked . She nodded.

'I'm fine really ok." I said trying to reassure her. I tried to get up.

"Choji!" Shikamaru yelled "This is really a pain but you need to go get help

She set me back down "You can die if you keep moving…"

She continued to talk but I completely ignored her. I just wanted to kick Naruto's butt, train with Hinata and Neji, and finish what I started. I had to do it. Kill Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino was still talking but I decided to cut her off and ask Shikamaru something

"Is it true? Is Orochimaru really dead?"

Ino looked at me sadly

"The Hokage thinks that Sasuke Uchiha did it…" Shikamaru said

I slammed my fist on the flow. The trail cracked and blood dripped of my fist. 'Sasuke? Sasuke ! That stupid little... He thinks he's so good. He doesn't know anything. As much as I thought I hated Orochimaru I was still upset. Now I have another reason to kill Sasuke Uchiha/' I simply said thank you and got up. As I started walking I heard something.

"Shadow possession complete!"

I couldn't move at all. My body was completely paralized. Then my body started mimicing Shikamaru's.

"Your injuries are to serious to not get them treated. It's a huge drag but it's the truth."The Nara boy said.

"Don't worry Choji's getting help right now!" Ino said.

After awhile I found myself in the hospital getting my wounds treated. Then out of nowhere the pain in my eye grew strong and I passed out

 **All right guys please review. Next chapter will be here soon**


End file.
